


Dan's Glabella

by thisisalterego



Series: Glabella Series [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisalterego/pseuds/thisisalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part two in a series featuring Dan and Phil with the reader. It's seriously just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan's Glabella

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the second installment in the Glabella series. I felt like Dan needed a turn before group fun. There are more people that encouraged this side blog, I feel badly that I can’t thank them all individually. Sadly, some don’t have tumblr and a few I can’t remember the name of their blog. I know, I’m awful. Thanks to you all though! Enjoy! **Eskimo kisses**

I can’t believe that Dan is still whining. It’s been a few hours and he just will not let it go. He is sulking in his room. Okay, he’s ‘editing’ in his room. I open the door quietly. He doesn’t notice me come up behind him. He makes the most adorable squeaking sound when I wrap my arms around his shoulders. I take a page from Phil’s playbook and gently stroke the space between Dan’s eyebrows with my finger.

 

“Hey there,” I purr in his ear.

 

“Are you stroking my glabella?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“You’ve been spending too much time with Phil.” His lower lip sticks out. Damn but he’s adorable. I lean a little farther and kiss his neck. Dan gasps.

 

“Stooop.”

 

“I think you are just going to have to convince me to.”

 

I press my lips against his skin once more. There is a slight shiver before he spins his chair around. Before I can react, he is picking me up and running the few steps to the bed. His lips crash into mine on the way down. His cock is hard and heavy against my hip.

 

“I tried to warn you.”

 

“You should know by now that I will always keep going when this is going to be the reaction.”

 

“Tease.”

 

The next kiss is demanding. His tongue invades my mouth. My hands drift up to play with the hair on the back of his neck. The shudder that follows has me smiling. Dan stops to look down at me. The heat in his gaze makes my heart stutter.

 

“That is dangerous, you know.”

 

“I laugh in the face of danger.”

 

He rolls us onto our sides and pulls my shirt over my head.

 

 “Why do I even try to wear clothes around your apartment?”

 

“I wish you wouldn’t. Phil agrees.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“He would be crazy not to. But if you were naked all the time, we wouldn’t ever leave or get anything done.”

 

“You are so cheesy sometimes.” I roll my eyes and grab his shirt. Dan shifts a little. I look at him and smirk.

 

My fingers brush up his sides. He wiggles. That makes me stop and gently squeeze. He bites his lip. I love how ticklish he is. His shirt joins mine on the floor before I move on top of him. I can feel his cock twitch when he realizes what I’m planning. I lightly trace random patterns on his torso.

 

“No tickling.”

 

“I don’t remember agreeing to that. Also, this isn’t tickling.”

 

He groans as I continue to touch him. The tickling only escalades. Dan gets louder as I get more enthusiastic. His cock is poking into my ass through our pants. With no warning, Dan rolls me under him. I knew that was coming, but I am still breathless from the motion. He grabs my wrists and pins them to the bed above my head. His weight holds down my waist. I feel helpless to whatever attentions he wants to give me. Sometimes that is a good thing. This time it is a really good thing.

 

“Naughty.”

 

“Are you going to punish me?”

 

The picture of innocence, I bite my lip and gaze up at him. His dimples show as he leans down to press his lips to mine. The kiss is short and I whine a bit when he pulls back so soon. The smile turns absolutely wicked at that sound. I try wiggle, but he is straddling my waist. His soft laughter makes me struggle more. He leans down and kisses along the underside of my jaw. The path then dips down as he sucks marks on my neck.

 

“Dan,” I whine.

 

The only response is a not so gentle bite on the junction where my neck meets my shoulders. My hips buck of their own accord as my moans fill the room.

 

“Dan.”

 

His hands slide down my arms and find my breasts. I leave my hands where they are. Kneading leads to his mouth joining in. He lightly grazes a nipple with his teeth. Dan is almost always so very tender. My breath hitches. The he suckles in earnest and I close my eyes to enjoy the waves of pleasure he gives me.

 

I can’t stand it anymore. My fingers dive into Dan’s hair. Careful scratching of his scalp causes him to peer up at me. There is a wink before he pulls my pants off. Now I’m bare before his gaze. There was no underwear to deal with. I knew where this was going. A small pout from me has him shedding the rest of his clothes. I bend my knees as he settles between them. His hands grab the underside of my knees and lift them higher. His cock taps my entrance, but doesn’t go any further.

 

I look at him. He steady gaze meets me head on. Tap. There’s that mischievous grin. Tap. Oh hell, he found my clit with his tip. Tap. Tap. My eyes close. He stops. Bastard. I open them again. Tap. His eyes are so dark. Tap.

 

“Please,” I whisper. Tap. He bites his lower lip. Tap. Each time his tip hits me, my breath hitches.

 

“Please, what?” Tap. Tap. Tap.

 

“Please,” I gasp. Tap.

 

“Tell me what you want.” Tap.

 

He hooks one of my legs on his shoulder and reaches down to fondle my pussy. Dan’s fingers slip along my folds. Tap. I arch up into his touch. He shifts slightly. Tap.

 

“Please,” I repeat. Tap. His fingers explore so lightly. Tap.

 

“Tell me what you want.” Tap. One finger slips inside. Tap.

 

“Please.” I don’t even care that I am begging. Tap.

 

He wiggles his finger. Tap. I shake my head, beyond words. Tap. His teasing is awful and wonderful at the same time. Tap. I’m close to the edge, but the one wiggling finger and the so soft tapping won’t be enough to push me over. Tap.

 

He continues to alternate tapping and wiggling. The torture makes me a panting, sweaty mess underneath him. I can’t speak. Tap. Wiggle.

 

“Tell me who you want.” Tap. Wiggle. I can’t respond, but I know that I have to or he won’t stop this. Tap. Wiggle.

 

“Who do you want?” Tap. Wiggle. I focus all of my energy.

 

“You.” It’s so soft that I wonder if he even heard me. Tap. Wiggle.

 

Then there is nothing. I look right into his eyes. His gaze pins me to the bed as he slams into me. Black. My vision actually goes black. The pleasure that overcomes me seems endless. I can feel every glorious inch as he pumps into me. There is no rhythm at all. He must have been teasing himself as he was teasing me. The pace is fast and furious.

 

He hits that wonderful spot inside me and I scream his name. Dan stills a second before ramming into that spot as hard as he can again and again. The pressure is building in me again. It’s much more intense this time. Dan follows me. It feels like I am milking everything out of his dick. Warmth spreads through me. As I fall back into reality, he is holding me close. His hand strokes my hair. We shift and find a more comfortable position. My head is on his shoulder. His arms are around me. I place a hand over his heart.

 

“Wow.” It’s all I can say, really.

 

“Yeah.” He chuckles. The rumbling through his chest makes me smile. I turn my head and kiss his skin. I feel his lips on the top of my head in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts?


End file.
